


A golden kind of love

by florgi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Polyamory, except Palpatine he's thankfully gone and his plan uncovered, luke and leia are force sensitive, the three of them are married to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: A slice of life from a softer galaxy:Sabé teaches Luke and Leia how to braid hair, Obi-Wan is the ultimate supportive husband, Padme thrives in her personal and professional life and Anakin is extremely happy with his wonderful family.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	A golden kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> A month ago [this fanart](https://edenwolfie.tumblr.com/post/169762046386/when-the-writers-block-so-bad-you-gotta-draw-the) appeared on my dash and I was inspired. These characters deserve all the soft universes, hope you enjoy this one.

As usual, Leia was the first one to notice her dad was about to arrive. She immediately forgot about the doll she was playing with and looked at his twin with a bright smile. By then, Luke had also noticed Anakin’s approaching presence, but he found himself too comfortable in his mum’s arms to move from there. He sent a wave of happy excitement to Leia through their bond and watched as their papa stood up to pick her sister up.

“Let’s say hello to dad, little one. He’s quite tired, I think.”

Leia nodded and then threw both hands around Obi-Wan’s neck, burying her face in his neck. She had noticed that as Luke and she had grown taller, their parents had increasingly more trouble picking them up and they didn’t do it as often anymore. For that reason, Leia had taken upon herself to enjoy each time she was in their arms as much as possible.

“Everything alright, Leia dear?”

They were just in front of the door now, Leia could perfectly sense her dad walking the last few steps that led to their front door. As her only reply, Leia held her papa tighter, thinking with all her strength of how nice it felt to be protected by her parents’ arms.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly and readjusted his arms to pull his daughter closer if that was even possible.

“You’ll always be our little girl, dear.” He pressed a kiss to her temple right when the door slid open.

Anakin walked into the house rubbing her face with both hands. As soon as he opened his eyes, the tired lines of his eyes softened at the sight of Obi-Wan and Leia waiting for him. Each time a new group of pilot candidates began their course with Anakin, the first few weeks of training seemed to strip all the energy from him.

“Well, aren’t you two the best welcome committee.”

Leia smiled broadly at him, offering both arms for his dad to pick her up. Anakin obeyed and once she was comfortably located over his hips, he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Hello, there.”

Anakin laughed quietly and kissed his husband again, much to Leia’s disgust. Both adults were still laughing when they entered what had become Leia’s and Luke’s playroom, where Padme was waiting for them with a huge smile on her lips.

“How was your day?” she asked while tilting her head upwards, waiting for the kiss that Anakin promptly left on her lips. 

“Quite eventful. One of the cadets almost crashed his ship on the platform barely a minute after taking off.” He took a seat on the floor in front of Padme and watched as Obi-Wan returned to his place next to her. Taking advantage of the moment, Obi-Wan kissed Padme’s cheek, and ruffled Luke’s hair playfully. Anakin’s lips formed an involuntary smile at the sight. Leia snuggled on his lap while he continued with the anecdote. “We managed to stabilize the ship remotely. Thank the Force Master Plo suggested installing those controls in the hangars. We almost had a very ugly accident.”

“Plo usually has that kind of foresight,” agreed Obi-Wan nodding along.

“No one was injured, Ani?” Padme added with a tinge of worry in his voice.

Anakin was quick to shake his head, trying to put on his best calming smile. The dark circles under Padme’s eyes were mostly gone by now, but he still wanted to make sure nothing would worry her too much after a few particularly long and draining sessions in the Senate. 

“The cadets only sustained minor scratches, nothing to worry about.”

By that time, Leia had grown bored of listening to the adults and began shuffling on her dad’s lap. After a while she decided to pick Luke’s favourite ball, hoping to get him interested in playing with her. She showed the toy to his brother, but he sent a short wave of denial followed by the warm feeling of their mum’s heartbeat.

Leia sighed and pouted. No playmates then.

She looked around the room, trying to find something interesting enough to do by herself. In the background, she heard her parents talking and laughing softly. If Leia closed her eyes, she could almost feel the golden, loving energy that threaded her family together and into the Force. It was like being hugged by all of them at the same time. She loved that feeling.

Anakin laughed loudly, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. The energy flowing from him almost made her want to laugh too, even if she hadn’t heard what mum had said. Luke was giggling with both hands covering his mouth. While she was observing her family, Leia noticed that his dad’s hair was long enough to practice the braids Sabé had been teaching them. She hurried next to Anakin, bubbling with the new-found excitement for her dad’s hair.

Obi-Wan sensed the source of Leia’s sudden joy. Chuckling, he called with the Force one of the combs that were lying around in the room. When Leia stood next to them, he handed her the object with a bright smile.

“You will need to comb your dad’s hair very carefully, just like when I comb yours, alright? Then you can practice those braids.”

Leia nodded with a serious expression on her face, like she had received direct orders from a superior. Obi-Wan couldn’t help chuckling again.

By then, Padme and Anakin had caught up with what was going on, and even Luke seemed to be interested too.

“Do you want to braid my hair, darling?” Anakin asked softly, one hand reaching to the top of his head.

“Did you ask your dad if he wants you to do his hair first, love?” Padme said quickly before Leia had a chance to reply. She was using the tone of voice that meant Leia was supposed to remember some lesson or piece of advice she had received before. 

“Oh.”

Leia opened her eyes wider and blushed a faint shade of pink. She sat in front of his dad, replicating his pose almost exactly. Anakin was waiting for her to speak with a barely concealed smile and a quirked eyebrow. She finally took a deep breath and, looking at him, she used her most formal tone to ask for permission:

“Dad, would you like for me to braid your hair?” The faux formality was quickly lost both because Anakin started laughing, and because Leia’s excitement returned in full force. “Sabé taught us last week! The little braids just like mum wore to work! I want to practice, please.”

As the only reply, her dad took Leia in his arms and planted a couple of loud kisses on her cheeks. Leia was giggling like crazy when she was freed from her dad’s embrace, vibrating with the happiness he was directing at her.

“Of course, darling. Go ahead.”

Anakin propped both of his arms back and let his head fall back slightly so his daughter would have better access to his hair.

Leia squealed happily and ran to the table on the other side of the room to retrieve a square box full of hair ties. She set to work with the comb first, like her papa had instructed, making sure there were no knots in her dad’s hair that would cause him any pain while braiding.

When she was done, Leia parted half of her dad’s hair and put it in a large ponytail to the side of his head. Then she took a strand of hair large enough and parted it into three. Bringing back to memory Sabé’s words, she started twisting and moving around the smaller strands. _Above and below and above and below_. Her fingers got stuck sometimes and some little hairs didn’t quite stay in place, but after a few seconds, she reached the end of braid. 

Leia noticed that Obi-Wan was handing her a blue hair tie with a huge, proud smile. She finished the little braid, his tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth due to her concentration. Finally, she held the braid up for her mum and papa to see and was covered with praise from her three parents, even if Anakin couldn’t assess the result from his point of view.

“For the next one,” Obi-Wan suggested, “try to make sure the three strands are always well divided. You can use your middle finger to help you, like this…” 

Obi-Wan leaned forward until he was close enough to handle the part of Anakin’s hair that was on the ponytail. Leia observed the movement of her papa’s hands, trying her best to commit to memory the way he was moving his fingers to keep the strands of hair neatly separated. When the braid was done, she gave her papa a huge smile of her own and offered a new blue hair tie for him to finish his work.

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin quickly and returned to Padme’s side, letting his head fall on her shoulder for a while. Leia watched as her mum played with her papa’s hair.

“It’s such luck that you can help with my hair when I’m late for a meeting. Sabé almost faints of relief the first time you offered to finish a hairdo” she remembered with clear mirth and gratefulness in her voice. 

“Now Leia can help too!” Luke exclaimed with his usual happy voice. He had been mostly dozing off before, but his blue eyes were suddenly sparkling with pride for her sister.

“Well, Sabé taught us both! You can help too, right mum?” 

Padme nodded and laughed when Luke whooped with both hands in the sky.

“Aren’t you two the best children in the world?” Padme said with a joyful giggle, kissing Luke’s cheek multiple times and beckoning Leia to come with her. She ran quickly to Padme, allowing her to kiss her as well. “Sabé will be pleased to have such lovely helpers, I’m sure.”

Surrounded by the bright love of her family, Leia got back to work. She tried to move her fingers just as her papa had explained and smiled brightly when she noticed her improvement.

Her parents were talking about things that sounded a lot like her mum’s work, which meant it was incredibly boring for her. Luke probably felt the same because he joined his sister braiding Anakin’s hair. He asked for instructions, slowly moving around the strands of hair with a patience Leia didn’t possess. Giggling when any of them made a mistake, they worked their way through several braids.

“Ouch!” Anakin yelped, rubbing the spot on his head where the hair had been pulled too much. “Careful there, loves.”

There was no trace of annoyance on his voice, but Luke felt incredibly guilty for having hurt his dad, even if it was just a little. 

“I’m so sorry, dad,” he offered with a pout on his lips.

“It’s fine, Luke. Don’t worry, seriously.” Anakin reached back with his gloved hand to squeeze Luke’s arm quickly, trying to comfort him.

“Try holding the three strands like this,” Leia explained, successfully distracting her brother while showing with her own hands what he should do. “If you do it like this, it’s much harder to pull dad’s hair too much.”

After a few seconds of implementing Leia’s piece of advice, Obi-Wan complimented Luke’s work.

“See, you’re doing much better, little one!”

Luke smiled at his papa and focused back on his work, attempting to make his braid as perfect as possible.

Padme and Obi-Wan contemplated their children at work, exchanging glances every few seconds with Anakin, who was equal parts amused and honoured to be receiving so much of his children’s attention.

They were almost done when Leia looked at her brother, filled with pride for their work and almost overwhelmed by the love of their parents. They could sense the Force humming happily around them. 

Luke and Leia smiled at each other, and Luke sent through their bond the same wonderful feeling that was flooding her: _they loved their family so much._

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that kudos and comments make authors happy :) You are also welcome to pop on my mess of a tumblr to cry about Star Wars.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
